Un conte de Noël
by Nemesis.63
Summary: Challenge pour le site de Siress, écrire une page de journal. En complément de ma fic Salem.


23 novembre 2005

J'ai rangé les derniers cartons ce soir. Enfin ce matin, si on considère qu'il était minuit passé…

Je crois que ça m'a calmée.

Faire le ménage a toujours eu un effet apaisant sur moi, je ne sais pas à quoi c'est dû. Peut-être qu'il a raison, que je tiens trop à ce que ma vie soit bien rangée pour mieux la contrôler…

Bizarrement, le dernier carton contenait les affaires qui se trouvaient dans la maison de papa, tous ces objets de mon enfance qu'il avait conservés si précieusement. Je n'aurais rien gardé à sa place, je jette les choses moi. Après tout, ce n'est que matériel, les souvenirs sont dans ma tête.

Mais c'était étrange de retrouver mes anciens journaux intimes. J'ai ouvert le premier, par curiosité. Je ne me relis jamais d'habitude, je crois que mettre mes émotions par écrit me sert en fait à les ordonner et à classer définitivement les dossiers qui m'empêchent d'avancer.

Et ce que j'avais écrit m'a frappé par son actualité. Les mots couchés sur le papier dataient du 3 mai 1974 pourtant, j'avais tout juste sept ans.

Et c'est le jour où j'ai cessé de croire au Père Noël…

Etonnamment, je peux encore visualiser la scène dans ma tête, comme quoi je n'ai pas besoin de mes journaux pour entretenir ma mémoire… Maman était en train de m'aider à enfiler mes chaussons de danse en bas de l'escalier et je lui ai soudain posé cette question : « Maman, il existe vraiment le père Noël ? ». Je ne me souviens pas comment j'avais réalisé… Cette histoire de bonhomme en rouge qui parcourait la planète pour distribuer des jouets avait dû me paraître absurde, impossible, irrationnelle… Mais je vois encore l'expression de ma mère. Elle s'est redressé, a pris ma main et m'a regardée doit dans les yeux. Et avec douceur, jugeant apparemment que j'étais assez grande, elle m'a dit : « Non Sam, le père Noël n'existe pas. C'est une très belle fable que les parents racontent à leurs enfants pour leur permettre de rêver un peu plus longtemps ».

Je me suis sentie trahie ce jour-là, pas par mes parents, qui après tout avaient simplement cherché me donner du bonheur. Mais je m'étais trompée moi-même. En relisant mes mots tout à l'heure, je me suis souvenue de cette colère que j'avais ressentie à mon encontre, me trouvant stupide d'avoir pu croire en un conte impossible. Et surtout de l'avoir toujours su inconsciemment sans oser me l'avouer réellement…

Des années plus tard, je ne ressens plus la même chose. Je me suis pardonnée à moi-même, j'ai réussi à garder du Père Noël un bon souvenir.

Mais cette colère que j'ai écrite ce jour-là est semblable à celle que je ressens aujourd'hui, plus de trente ans après. Sûrement parce que ce soir, j'ai eu pour la deuxième fois confirmation que le Père Noël n'existait pas. J'ai définitivement cessé de croire en un tissu de rêves lors de ce dîner. Et ce qui me met le plus en colère, c'est qu'en réalité, au fond de moi, j'ai toujours su que ce n'était que du vent, que ça ne pouvait pas marcher.

Peut-être que comme pour le barbu en rouge, il m'a fallu une preuve concrète pour enfin me rendre compte de l'évidence. Mon inconscient m'avait pourtant avertie quand j'étais sur le Prométhée, et j'avais décidé de tourner la page. Et puis papa est mort et il a tenté de me faire croire en ce conte encore une fois. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Mais je m'en veux à moi de l'avoir écouté. J'ai bien fait de rompre avec Pete, c'était là-aussi un autre conte… Mais cet espoir que j'avais ressenti alors, cette impression qu'en fait, le Père Noël existait bien…

Quelle idiote !

Nous ne sommes pas fait l'un pour l'autre, c'est évident ! Et il m'a fallu sept ans et un dîner désastreux pour réaliser que « nous deux », ce n'était qu'une belle fable pour me permettre de rêver. Comme le Père Noël, drôle d'analogie, j'en conviens.

Je suis en colère contre moi-même ce soir, en colère de m'être fourvoyée ainsi. C'était un fiasco, et j'aurais dû le savoir !

Peut-être que dans quelques années, je relirai ces lignes en me souvenant presque avec amusement de cette colère qui m'habitait alors. Peut-être que je vais à nouveau me pardonner à moi-même d'avoir cru en ce conte… Et que je garderai de toute cette souffrance un bon souvenir.

Mais aujourd'hui je ne peux pas, c'est trop tôt. Réaliser si subitement que Jack et moi, ce n'était qu'une histoire irrationnelle qui me faisait rêver… Je le sais maintenant, j'en ai eu la confirmation.

Nous n'aurions peut-être pas dû croire au Père Noël, nous avions passé l'âge pour ça…


End file.
